


The Past Isn't the Present

by guessimdemoms



Series: Strange Magic [3]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimdemoms/pseuds/guessimdemoms
Summary: Michael briefly cursed the fact that his niece was so smart; of course Gob would have the smartest kid in the family, the irony wasn’t lost on him.-------------------------------Renee has questions about her past, and it's up to her favorite uncle to explain it
Relationships: George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/Original Female Character(s), Michael Bluth & Original Female Characters
Series: Strange Magic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982122
Kudos: 3





	The Past Isn't the Present

**Author's Note:**

> More from that one AU!
> 
> Michael and Renee, I decided, have a Uncle Jessie and Michelle relationship. They're both easily the smartest in the family so it makes sense they'd bond.

It was a normal afternoon at the Bluth Company. 

Michael was filling out paperwork at his desk while his niece, Renee, quietly worked on her homework on the couch adjacent to said desk. The silence was broken by Renee grunting loudly, crumbling up the paper, and tossing it across the room.

“English got you down?” Michael asked, watching the ball gently bounce off the wall. 

“Why do we even have to read Catcher in the Rye?” Renee muttered, scribbling on another piece of notebook paper. 

“You seem distracted ‘Nee.” Michael pointed out leaning on his desk. 

“I’m fine, just having to write about Holden’s whiny ass.” Renee whispered not looking at her uncle. 

“C’mon ‘Nee we can talk, we always talk.” Michael added. Renee paused and bit her lip. 

“We can’t talk about this.” Renee whispered. 

“Try me, what’s on your mind?” Michael asked. Renee sighed and leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Remember dinner yesterday….” Renee began. Michael drew a sharp in-take of breath. 

“You saw that, huh?” Michael whispered. Renee quietly nodded. Last night at supper, Renee had elected to eat with her cousins in the living room while the adults ate at the dinner table, a privilege solely reserved for Tuesday nights because of new episodes Schitt’s Creek. Renee had just gotten up to grab another glass of water when she glanced over at the dinner table, and suddenly her dad was practically all curled up in himself, mumbling into his hands and her mom was hugging him, whispering comforting words and urging him to calm down. It wasn’t the first episode Renee had ever caught, but she never saw it that bad, and she had hurried back to the living room pretending to be none the wiser, trying to ignore the soft cries coming from her dad. 

“‘Nee….it’s time we talked about it.” Michael began standing up and walking over to his niece, sitting down next to her. 

“I don’t get it, he sometimes zones out or has fits but he’s never been that bad before. Is dad going to be okay?” Renee asked, the fear evident in her voice. 

“Sweetheart, remember when you were little and you used to ask why you didn’t have a grandma and grandpa?” Michael asked. 

“I used to get jealous of Eva because her grandma would make her cookies and knit her sweaters. Uncle Tobias tried being Mrs. Featherbottom to cheer me up, but he set the kitchen on fire.” Renee remembered. 

“We haven’t been super truthful to you.” Michael explained. “You do have a grandma and grandpa, they live in Orange County.” 

“Why haven’t we been down to visit? Are they senile? Do they not like me?” Renee asked and Michael’s heart broke. 

“N-No. Well….’Nee, your grandma and grandpa are not good people.” Michael began. “Grandpa built homes in Iraq back in 2003, and committed tax fraud that landed him in jail. And your grandma was a bit, well is, kind of a drunk.” 

“Okay but, that doesn’t explain why dad had that reaction.” Renee pointed out. Michael briefly cursed the fact that his niece was so smart; of course Gob would have the smartest kid in the family, the irony wasn’t lost on him. 

“Your grandma and grandpa played favorites, grandpa especially. He was particularly cruel to your dad, he shortened his name when it became clear he wouldn’t live up to it, and he dumped all his hopes and plans on me. Grandpa used to manipulate your dad into doing his bidding, and your dad hoped it’d make grandpa love him, but it never did. And your grandmother, well, I don’t think she ever truly loved him.” Michael explained. It broke his heart to see the hurt flash in Renee’s eyes. 

“Is that why dad has those episodes?” Renee asked. 

“Yes, they were worse when you were a baby but they only come sporadically now. It’s hard fighting the darkness.” Michael explained. Renee bit her lip and looked down again, hands curling against the couch. 

“Dad….dad wouldn’t do that to me would he?” Renee whispered, praying her uncle didn’t hear her. 

“‘Nee no, ‘Nee listen to me.” Michael ordered forcing his niece to look into his eyes. “Your dad loves you, he loves you more than anything in this world. He’d never do anything to hurt you, he told me he could never hate you, not in a million years.” Renee softly smiled at that before hugging her uncle tightly.

“Thanks Uncle Michael, you’re the best.” Renee whispered. 

“Just doing my job.” Michael said softly, patting Renee’s hair. “C’mon, let’s blow off work early and get some ice cream, I hear there’s a place selling frozen bananas.” 

“Would you hold still I need to finish this stitch!” Meredith scolded later that afternoon in the kitchen. She was attempting to finish her husband’s newest jacket for his show tonight, but the magician wasn’t making it easy. 

“I need to move, bliss! Get all this nervous energy out!” Gob pointed out, bouncing on his heels. 

“You’re going to get a needle in if you don’t stand still.” Meredith pointed out. Gob rolled his eyes and tried to stay still for a few minutes, before Meredith drew back. 

“And done, I think it’s my best work yet.” Meredith announced. Gob spun around and tugged at the flaps of his jacket, feeling dauper. 

“Bliss you’ve done it again! I’m going to be a hit tonight.” Gob announced kissing his wife just as the front door opened and shut.

“We’re home!” Michael called taking his jacket off. 

“How was school today, sweetie?” Meredith asked, but was met with silence as Renee hurried past her and right into Gob who was knocked back a bit by the force of her hug. 

“I love you, dad.” Renee whispered. 

“I love you too, dove.” Gob said with a soft smile, patting Renee’s hair. “What did I do to deserve this?” 

“Nothing, I just don’t think I tell you that enough.” Renee explained, picking her head up and smiling at her dad. 

“Hmm….maybe this will be enough to convince your mom to let you come with me tonight?” Gob asked, turning to his wife hopefully.

“It’s a school night George, no.” Meredith said with a sigh. 

“Oh please mom, I’ve finished my homework, and I know you have a matching outfit all ready to go.” Renee begged. 

“W-Who said….I don’t….” Meredith began nervously. She sighed again. “Fine, we’ll all go, but we’re leaving right after your dad’s act, I don’t want you up too late.” 

“ALRIGHT!” Gob and Renee cheered hugging each other again. 

“And hey! Maybe I can get you in on an act!” Gob suggested. At that, Renee’s face completely paled, already picturing the horror of being on stage with all those people watching.

“Or just watch with your mother.” Gob said, quickly drawing Renee back into a hug. “That’s just as good, I need my two best girls as cheerleaders.” 

“We’re your only girls.” Renee pointed out smiling. Gob smirked and kissed the top of his daughter’s head. 

“Damn straight.”


End file.
